A semiconductor light emitting element is a semiconductor element using a principle of generating light as electrons supplied through an n-type semiconductor layer and holes supplied through a p-type semiconductor layer are recombined with each other in an active layer.
An emission wavelength of the semiconductor light emitting element is determined based on an energy band gap of a used semiconductor material. A GaN-based material is used to emit light having blue light, green light, or ultraviolet light, and a GaAs-based (or AlGaInP-based) material is selected to emit red light or infrared light.
In recent years, the semiconductor light emitting element is applied as a light or a high luminance light source. To achieve this, in a state in which a multiple active area including a plurality of active areas is formed, high-voltage electric power is applied to the semiconductor light emitting element to drive the semiconductor light emitting element.
In particular, in a 3-in-1 package in which three primary colors of red/green/blue are packaged in one chip together, because a voltage that is higher than a required driving voltage is applied to a red LED chip having a relatively low driving voltage as compared with a green LED chip and a blue LED chip, overall driving efficiency of the semiconductor light emitting element deteriorates.